Plants vs. Zombies Epic
Plants vs. Zombies Epic is an epic Plants vs. Zombies game, with modes designed for everyone. PvZ too easy for you? Try Leaf Ultimate mode. Like first person shooters? Try Garden Warfare mode. Want to play with the zombies? Try I, Zombie mode. The point is, there's a mode for everyone. Description It all started a while ago, in a world you know very well, where plants could fight zombies and weapons were, well, a bit different. The zombies are coming to eat your brains. Luckily, you have an army of plants to defend them. Bash some zombies, grow some plants, and beat Dr. Zomboss in a game that's truly EPIC! NEW PLANTS! Meet Fruit-Pult, Honeygun, Ultra Pea, and more! They're just a few of the plants you'll use to block, blast, shine, and bomb your way to victory! NEW ZOMBIES! Meet, greet, and defeat Zombifier Zombies, Zombie Fried Chickens, Wizard Zombies, and more! But watch out, there are other zombies coming . . . AWESOME MINIGAMES! Play some all-new minigames like Cannon Castle, Power Up, Giga Doom, and more! Plus, old minigames have new improvements: battle a Snow Pea Zombie in Zombotany, or spawn a Chicken Wrangler in I, Zombie! COOL POWERUPS! Use some old and new powerups to pinch, flick, zap, chill, burn, bomb, and timefreeze your way to victory! And don't worry, we made some zombies immune to certain powerups to keep things dicey . . . SHOPS! Purchase stuff from Crazy Dave's Shop like upgrade plants, different zen gardens, minigames, and more! You just need to get his car keys first. Why? Because he's CRAAAAAAZY! MORE TO COME! There are some epic new plants to use coming soom! But there are also new zombies, like the Zombot 2.0 . . . Modes *Adventure Mode: The main story mode. There are five difficulties: Easy Leafy: Zombies spawn much slower, and plants take 0.5 seconds less to recharge. Peashooter symbol. Bloom Boom: The normal difficulty. Sunflower symbol. Tough Nuts: Zombies spawn slightly faster, and plants take 0.5 seconds more to recharge. Wall-Nut Symbol. Bomblastic: Zombies spawn faster and plants take 1 second more to recharge. Zombie Doom: Zombies spawn faster, plants take 10% more time to recharge, there are no lawnmowers, and zombies walk 10% faster and do 10% more damage. *Leaf Ultimate Mode: Once you beat an adventure mode level, it can be replayed in Leaf Ultimate mode. Plants take 10% more time to recharge, zombies walk 10% faster, zombies do 10% more damage, zombies spawn faster, and the waves are harder. *Minigame Mode: Play different minigames. *Crazy Dave's Shop Mode: Buy things from Dave's shop. *Garden Warfare Mode: Play Garden Warfare, but more plants and zombies are playable. *Boss Bash: Fight all bosses in sequence. Has the same difficulties as Adventure mode, but Zombie Doom also means the boss can spawn more zombie types as well. *Co-Op Mode: Play with friends. One friend plants the plants, and the other can use special powers and boosts. *Vs. Mode: Play against friends. One friend plays plants and the other zombies. Unlike the original Vs. Mode, the plant's goal is to hold off a zombie attack for 10 minutes. *Boss Mode: Overlook Garden Warfare mode, Vs. Mode, or Co-Op mode and help out. Plants Note: * means it has a new battle style. Peashooter: Shoots peas which do normal damage. (Unlocked at the beginning of the game) Sunflower: Gives sun to grow plants. (Unlocked after beating 1-1) Wall-Nut: Blocks zombies with a hard shell. (Unlocked after beating 1-2) Cherry Bomb: Explodes a 3x3 area, killing all zombies in it. (Unlocked after beating 1-3) Potato Mine: Explodes a zombie, but takes time to arm. (Unlocked after beating 1-4) Snow Pea: Shoots peas which slow zombies. (Unlocked after beating 1-5) Bloomerang: Shoots boomerangs which hit three zombies twice. (Unlocked after beating 1-7) Repeater: Shoots two peas at once. (Unlocked after beating 1-8) Chomper: Eats zombies, but is vulnerable while chewing. (Unlocked after beating 1-9) Puff-Shroom: Shoots spores at a short range. (Unlocked after beating 1-10) Sun-Shroom: Gives small sun first then normal sun later. (Unlocked after beating 2-1) Fume-Shroom: Shoots fumes which go through screen doors. (Unlocked after beating 2-2) Grave Buster: Busts a grave. Simple, really. (Unlocked after beating 2-3) Hypno-Shroom: Makes zombies fight for you. (Unlocked after beating 2-5) Scaredy-Shroom*: Shoots spores at long range, but hides if a zombie is in front of it. (Unlocked after beating 2-7) Magnet-Shroom: Attracts metal objects, like buckets and screen doors. (Unlocked after beating 2-8) Doom-Shroom: Dooms a huge area, but leaves a crater. (Unlocked after beating 2-9) Lily Pad: Non-aquatic plants can be planted on it. (Unlocked after beating 2-10) Bonk Choy: Punches zombies ahead or behind. (Unlocked after beating 3-1) Torchwood*: Turns peas into fire peas which do double damage. (Unlocked after beating 3-2) Snapdragon*: Breathes fire in a 4x3 area. (Unlocked after beating 3-3) Threepeater: Shoots peas in three lanes. (Unlocked after beating 3-4) Squash: Squashes zombies, obviously. (Unlocked after beating 3-5) Jalapeno: Burns a lane of zombies. (Unlocked after beating 3-7) Tangle Kelp: Drowns zombies. (Unlocked after beating 3-8) Flaming Pea*: Shoots fire peas which do double damage. (Unlocked after beating 3-9) Sea-Shroom: Aquatic Puff-Shroom. (Unlocked after beating 3-10) Plantern: Lets you see through fog. (Unlocked after beating 4-1) Cactus: Shoots spikes which can pop balloons. (Unlocked after beating 4-2) Aspearagus*: Shoots aspearagus spears anywhere on the screen. (Unlocked after beating 4-3) Blover: Blows away fog and flying zombies. (Unlocked after beating 4-4) Gatling Pea: Shoots four peas at once. That's fast! (Unlocked after beating 4-5) Gatling Cactus: Shoots four spikes at once. That's fast! (Unlocked after beating 4-7) Beeshooter: Shoots bees which do double damage. (Unlocked after beating 4-8) Honeygun: Launches honey at zombies, which makes bees attack them. (Unlocked after beating 4-9) Cabbage-Pult: Lobs cabbage at zombies. (Unlocked after beating 4-10) Flower Pot: Lets you plant on substances like stone and roofs. (Unlocked after beating 5-1) Kernel-Pult: Lobs corn and butter at zombies, and butter stuns zombies. (Unlocked after beating 5-2) Beehive: Can release up to ten bees which will return after attacking zombies. (Unlocked after beating 5-3) Melon-Pult: Lobs melons at zombies, which do heavy damage to groups for zombies. (Unlocked after beating 5-4) Umbrella Leaf: Blocks Bungee Zombies and basketballs. (Unlocked after beating 5-6) Banana-Pult: Launches bananas at zombies, launching more over time until it launches 5. (Unlocked after beating 5-7) Fruit-Pult: Launches apples, bananas, melons, and blueberries at zombies. (Unlocked after beating 5-8) Winter Melon: Lobs frozen melons at zombies. (Unlocked after beating 5-9) Twin Sunflower: Produces two suns at once. (Unlocked after beating 5-10) Upgrade Plants Power Flower: Produces three suns at once. Upgrade of Twin Sunflower. Ultra Pea: Shoots five peas at once, and occasionally big peas which do double damage. Upgrade of Gatling Pea. Fire Chomper: Breathes fire in a 4x3 area, and eats zombies. Upgrade of Chomper. Dark Choy: Punches zombies, sometimes stunning them. Upgrade of Bonk Choy. Zombies Browncoat Zombie: Generic type with no special attributes. Flag Zombie: Leads a huge wave of zombies. Conehead Zombie: Wears a cone which adds to his health. Buckethead Zombie: Wears a bucket which adds to his health. Pole Vaulting Zombie: Runs fast, has medium health, and jumps over the first plant it encounters. Newspaper Zombie: Has a newspaper. Speeds up when the newspaper is destroyed. Screen Door Zombie: Uses a screen door as a shield. Football Zombie: Runs fast, has high health, and throws a football at the first plant it encounters, killing it. Disco Zombie: Can summon backup dancers. Backup Dancer Zombie: Summoned by Disco Zombies. Ducky Tube Zombie: Appears in the pool. Has flag and helmet variants. Snorkel Zombie: Snorkels under plants. Pops up to eat plants. Zomboni: Crushes plants and leaves an ice trail. Dolphin Rider Zombie: An aquatic Pole Vaulter, but faster. Diamondhead Zombie: Wears a diamond helmet which adds to his health. Zombie Bobsled Team: Appears on ice. Bobsled is destroyed on contact with non-ice substances or plants. Jack-in-the-Box Zombie: Explodes in a 3x3 area when not defeated in time. Fog Machine Zombie: Leaves fog behind him which eventually disappears. Basketball Zombie: Has less health than Football Zombie, but can throw basketballs three times. DJ Zom-B: Has lots of hats and a necklace to increases his health. Bungee Zombie: Steals plants from above. Ladder Zombie: Climbs over defensive plants with a ladder. Catapult Zombie: Lobs basketballs at plants. Gargantuar: Smashes plants, has so much health instakills can't kill him, launches an Imp when down to 90 health or less. Imp: Low health, but very high speed. MORE COMING SOON!